Real
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Fred refuses to let the two deny their chemistry any longer.


Tadashi didn't know why he was nervous. Sure, it was Valentines Day and _sure_ , Honey was _right there_... But he didn't know why he was nervous. All day, he had felt this strange, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tadashi knew it was nerves- nerves that had _no place_ being inside him at the moment because he had _no reason_ to feel anxious or nervous-, but they were beginning to annoy him.

"Dude," Fred knocked on the door to his lab, opening it slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

Tadashi looked up from Baymax. He could tell Baymax was almost done... He could just _feel it_. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"You've been freaking out all day." Fred said, shutting the door and walking over towards him. "What's up dude?"

Tadashi sighed, shaking his head. His stomach gave a funny jolt as he looked back out the open door to his lab. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and raised a hand to his hat, readjusting it subconsciously. "Nothing..."

Fred looked back out through the door, then back at Honey. Tadashi felt himself flushing and started to focus on Baymax again, hoping that Fred wouldn't notice. Cause if Fred knew...

"Dude, do you have a thing for Honey?" His voice was a lot softer now. Tadashi felt his heart leap and he bit his lip, trying to ignore his friend. He heard Fred laugh, then the door shut. "I _knew it_! You _do_!"

"Fred!" Tadashi looked up from Baymax. He could tell his face was bright red. "Shut up!"

Fred ignored him. "Oooooh! Tadashi, you actually have a chance with her! Honey is _totally_ in love with you!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes, turning back to his inactive robot. "Yeah right."

"No, really! Do you even see the way she looks at you?" Fred persisted, jumping onto the chair by Tadashi's desk and spinning around in circles. "She's _totally into you_!"

Tadashi glanced back at his friend. His expression was completely serious. For a moment, Tadashi allowed himself to be confused and interested. "How do you know?"

"Dude, I'm her friend too. I know her expressions pretty well and when she looks at you, it's like her heart is exploding and its showing on her face. You've never seen it?" Fred smiled. "Oh wait, no, you haven't, cause you're too busy freaking out too."

"Fred..." Tadashi shook his head, although he secretly knew that Fred was right. "I'm kinda busy, so..."

His friend didn't take the hint. "Avoiding the topic- always the number one way to tell whether your best friend has a crush on a girl." Fred shook his head, rolling the chair closer to Tadashi. "Dude, it's okay. I totally get you. Honey's really cool- you two would be _adorable_."

"Fred, it's not going to happen." Tadashi muttered, looking over to his blonde friend.

"Why?" Fred seemed confused.

"Because I've never seen any confirmation that she likes me back. Plus I don't want to make it awkward if you're wrong." Tadashi said without looking over his shoulder. He'd had this mental conversation with himself multiple times. "It's not happening."

* * *

"Hey Honey!" Honey looked up from her text-book and smiled at Fred, who walked inside calmly. "How ya doing?"

"Good!" Before she could get another word out, Fred was talking.

"Okay, listen Honey. I gotta question and you gotta answer it truthfully." Fred leaned against the counter in her lab, shutting her text-book and meeting her gaze. _Oh no_. Honey didn't know what to expect. "So do you gotta thing for our dearest friend Tadashi?"

For a second, Honey was stunned. A thing...? Sure, she loved to hang out with him. Sure, every chance she could she found herself staring at him... And _sure_ , she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about him...

 _Oh god_...

Fred laughed, clapping his hands together. "Yes! I _knew it_!"

"What?!" Honey snapped out of her trance. "I didn't say anything-"

"Exactly!" Fred's smile widened. "I _knew it_! You two would be _sooo cute_! You-"

"Freddie!" Honey yelped, watching her friend as he jumped around happily. "Freddie, I... I don't think it's going to happen."

"Why not?" Fred stopped jumping and raised an eyebrow.

"Because he doesn't like me." Honey tried to open her text-book again, but Fred kept his closed.

"Aw, come _on_ , Honey! Of _course_ he does!" Fred's fingers drummed on the cover. "You've just gotta try and make him see it!"

Honey shook her head. She could imagine all the terrible things that could come from her trying to show how much she secretly loved Tadashi. He could reject her and it would make their friendship awkward. She didn't want that; she _loved_ being friends with Tadashi. "No..." She shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "No, Freddie, it's not going to happen."

* * *

Tadashi sighed, looking up as he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah...?" Honey's blond head popped in and Tadashi felt his heart skip several beats. "H-Honey." He stammered, saving what he had been doing and looking up at her.

"Fred said you wanted to see me." Honey said, stepping inside. "What's up-" The door slammed shut behind her, making both of them jump.

"Fred..." Tadashi gritted his teeth, standing up and stalking over towards his door. He pulled on the handle, turning it. It didn't budge. "Fred!" He yelled. "Let us out!" Silence. " _Fred_!" Tadashi groaned, turning to face Honey and trying to ignore the giddy feeling in his stomach.

"Why would he keep us in here?" Honey asked softly, pulling at her yellow sweater. Tadashi noticed she was avoiding his gaze. Not that she blamed him- she could probably tell he liked her and didn't want him to ask...

"No idea..." Tadashi pulled at the door again, sighing and shaking his head. "Well..." Tadashi looked over at Honey. "He can't keep us in here all night, right?" Honey nodded, but Fred's voice came from outside the door.

"No, I can and will."

"Fred!" Tadashi slammed his fist against the door, turning to face it. He didn't want to make Honey feel awkward and... in danger... He didn't want to make it awkward anymore. "Fred, let us out!"

"Nope!" It sounded like their friend was laughing. "You gotta figure out how to get out!"

"What, do you want Honey to blow up the door or something?" Tadashi asked, leaning against the shut door and sighing. "Come on, Freddie..."

Fred groaned. "Come on, guys! What's the date today?"

"February 14th..." Honey muttered, coming up next to Tadashi and leaning against the door as well. His heart did a funny dance in his chest and Tadashi tried to calm himself down, keeping his gaze anywhere- _anywhere_ but on her.

"Valentines Day!" Fred announced in a sing-song voice. "You guys gotta figure it out from there!" He went silent.

Tadashi sighed, shaking his head. "Any idea what he means?" He hoped he sounded convincing.

"No idea..." Honey added after a second. Tadashi kept his gaze on his feet, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a while, until Honey sighed. "Tadashi..."

He lifted his head slightly, shaking hair from his eyes. "Yeah-"

Before he could get another word out, she kissed him.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt like fireworks were exploding in his mind, like his entire world had stopped moving. His heart seemed to stop beating, then start up again once he realized that it was real. She was real, this wasn't a dream...

It was real.

As quickly as it started, Honey pulled away and it stopped. She was flushing- and it was adorable. "Uh..." She stammered. "Uhh... I'm sorry, I-"

Tadashi reached out, his hand brushing against her cheek and then pulling her closer. Their lips met again and Tadashi sighed with relief as he felt her kissing him back.

 _It was real_.


End file.
